Her
by HyaHya
Summary: "You've got another chance." She said. But he didn't want to leave. He would stay somewhere between life and death forever if it meant he would be with her. Set during 5.11.


Her

 _Synopsis: "You've got another chance." She said. But he didn't want to leave. He would stay somewhere between life and death forever if it meant he would be with her. Set during 5.11._

The transition was seamless. One second he was crumbling, with Theo's claws around his heart, and the next… Standing above the city, on the overhang Stiles had nicknamed "pride-rock" under a sky as white as a daydream. There was fog, a pale wispy blanket blurring all as far as the eye could see. But not the city. His home-town was clear as day, Beacon Hills, ironically, a beacon.

"It looks so pretty from here, doesn't it?" The voice stopped his heart. Scott turned, ever so slowly, as he heard the soft trailing of combat boots and the sliding of folds in a skirt.

As beautiful as ever, the youngest and deceased Argent sauntered to perch beside him. "A-Allison..." It was all he could say. In a single second he was overcome; all the pain and the love and the grief and the fear broke it's banks and coiled in his chest. A single second where he couldn't more for the intensity of the emotions rushing through him. For a single second he had an entire ocean within him.

She smiled, a radiant glow, a sun on it's own that filled him with life. "I've missed you."

Scott didn't say anything. He just reached for her. He reached for her shoulder, silently pleading that he would feel the cotton of her shirt, and when he did, he pulled her into the tightest hug. He didn't let go, not even when he felt his tears rolling onto her back, not even when she planted a gentle kiss on his neck. "I've missed you so-so so much." He breathed into her clothing, inhaling her sweet scent as if she would disappear if he let go.

When he finally released he saw two years of longing and missing reflected in her own rheumy, umber eyes.

"How are you here? You-you were..." He looked down at his hands, remembering the weight of her collapsing form, the cruel warmth of her life trickling away.

"That's the problem..." She mumbled, pressing a porcelain hand to his chest, stroking delicate circles on his torso. "I didn't come to you." Then she ripped open his shirt revealing his bare skin. The flesh around his heart was puckered and torn, a set of muscle deep crescents that Scott knew were Theo's doing.

They were what killed him.

His eyes flicked up sharply. "I'm dead?"

She nodded wordlessly. Again they were in a hug, her arms squeezing so, that Scott felt their fragile world might shatter. "I didn't want it to be soon- I- it- you were meant to- you-" the hunter sobbed into his shirt. "You were meant to live so much longer!" Enormous brown eyes stared into him. "I wanted you to have it all… Become a vet, get married and have a family. But you're dying! You're all dying!"

Scott looked at his feet mournfully. "It's my fault..." All of it, all him… So many were dead because of him… "I couldn't protect them." He ran a finger over the marks on his chest. "I couldn't even protect myself."

 _Clap!_ Scott's face snapped to the left under the force of Allison's slap. "This is not your fault Scott!" Brown eyes, only shades different from his own, filled with furious tears. "You made a mistake but this isn't your fault. It's Theo's."

"I should have realised he wasn't trustworthy."

Allison's face crumpled. "That's who you are Scott! You can't blame yourself for seeing the best in people." Her words were a balm that Scott hadn't realised he'd needed.. "It's what people love and trust in you."

The huntress then glanced at the fog where the horizon should be as if she heard something. "You've got another chance," She murmured and turned on him.

Scott heard it too, indecipherable shouting, screaming and yelling that was definitely not part of the setting they were in. "I'm going back?" At her nod he frowned. "Will I ever see you again?" He almost didn't want to know the answer.

Allison shook her head. "Not until it's your time." She took his hands and traced his skin. "And I want you to promise me you won't hold back."

"I- don't-" He didn't want to leave, he would stay between life and death forever if it meant forever with her.

She tightened her grip on his hands. "Please Scott. I don't want you to lose it all again." Her voice was so small.

"What do I do?" Something in him didn't ever want to see the living world again. It was Allison… He wanted forever with her. But his pack needed him… Probably.

She leaned close. "Trust yourself." Her lips brushed his. "Get angry." She walked him back, closer to the overhang until she finally pressed her lips to his. "Roar!"

With a sharp push Scott went over the edge. He was falling and falling and falling and he could see Allison's face disappearing as he picked up speed.

He landed. He was in the library, his elbows were on the floor, his very alive heart was pounding, and he dug deep inside himself.

Then he roared.


End file.
